I Don't Kiss 'N Tell
by cookiekatrina
Summary: Chloe and Alek kiss one day after Season 1 Finale, but what happens when Alek turns into the Unitor from that kiss and Chloe turns into his protector? Lets find out! I suck at summaries ;P
1. Chapter 1

_I Don't Kiss 'N' Tell._

**Hey Guys :) Im new at all of "this" and this is my first story.. So enjoy :D This takes place after Season 1: Finale. (Info): Alek killed Zayn. Valentina died, Jasmine was successfully healed, Brian was just paralyzed but came over it and joined the order *can I hear a woot woot*, and Chloe and Alek… Well there working things out :)**

_Chloe's POV_

I woke up, it was a typical day. I showered and wrapped a towel around me. I walked out of the shower to see Alek standing there holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello? Mind knocking? I'm almost naked here!" I said, honestly happy, but un-happy.

"_Almost. _Not yet." Alek said with his signature smirk. Did I ever tell you, every time he smirks my heart skips a beat… 'Badump, Badump *Alek smirks* Ba-'. My heart just stops. Like _stops. _

"Very funny. Now out!" I waved my hand toward the hallway. He looked displeased, but respected my choice and went out.

I put on my purple bra with matching undies, then I heard the door creak. I turned to see Alek, blankly staring at me like he had lost something.

"Excuse me? Privacy, did you lose something?" I glared at him. He just walked up to me and kissed me. I almost jump-attacked him. The kiss was so passionate and loving. Warm-and-soft. Comfy-and-cuddly.

Snap out of it Chlo! You just got through a tragic breakup, you're supposed to be sad. I almost forgot we were kissing. I felt him smirk under our kiss. I pulled away before anything else could happen and _literally_ jumped him onto the floor.

"Get out. Now, unless, you know, you wanna clean the bathrooms? Yeah I didn't think so." I hissed. Why was I being so rude? That had to have been the best kiss of my life. Ever. Better than when Brian kissed me, better than when I kissed Xavier. Again, Earth to Chloe!

I saw him walk outside smirking. I literally forgot I was still in my bra. I put on short (I mean really short) denim jeans, a purple polo, and purple wedges. Just because we had an intense make-out session does not mean I'm going to dress any better for him.

I walked out and he wasn't there, I shrugged. Then, he jumped off the roof and landed on front of me. Cliché. He was smirking. His usual smirk, and my heart stopped. AGH!

"Bet I made your morning, Didn't I, King? Even though, it wasn't my best kiss, it was still pretty good." Same old C.B. I glared at him to see his smirk. Why did he have to be so damn sexy… I mean those eyes… Caramel brown eyes someone can get lost in. Those lips, so perfectly shaped, and soft and luscious. Snap out of it Chloe! What is wrong with me today!

"Anything would make my morning, but you, C.B." I glared at him smirking, and walked downstairs. I had forgotten my mom wasn't here, she was on a business trip to New York for the next two weeks. Great. Two weeks with Alek. I ate my usual cereal.

"Want some? I'm a professional at making cereal." We shared a laugh.

"Nah, I'll make us some.." I watched him go through the fridge and find bacon and eggs, "Bacon and eggs!" He was a cook too? What could this guy do. Chloe King snap out of it at this instance.

"I'm good with my cereal, you can make it for yourself if you'd like," I heard someone ring the doorbell and I walked to open it, Amy, "Hey Ames, Alek's just making some breakfast. You can come in if you'd like."

"I'd love to." She gave me one of those looks saying, 'Why is he here? Tell me the deets later, Hottie at 12 o'clock'.

"Really Ames?" We laughed till we reached the kitchen.

The kitchen was clean with a plate of bacon on the counter and my cereal bowl all washed up. Amy took a piece of bacon and ate it.

"Mhm! Delish! Who made it?" I gave her my stare, 'Is this your way of flirting?'. She just nodded. Haha, gotta love Ames.

I saw Alek's head dart up,

"I did, matter of fact. Chloe was offering me some of her life threatening cereal and I made some bacon and eggs." Amy laughed. I glared at both of them.

"Well! I'll see you guys later! Ames you can give Alek a ride," I said as I was leaving the room.

"No need, I brought my car. Why the sudden rush, Kitten?" I glared at him once more before leaving.

_Alek's POV_

"Hey Amy, I'm on Unitor Duty so if we could do this some other time…" She just nodded. I ran off and got into my black jaguar, following Chloe's lime green Kia.

Then out of nowhere I see Chloe's car stop. I started thinking to myself, 'What the fuck?' I got out to see Whitley and Brian. Right there- On front of Chloe's car.


	2. Chapter 2: The Switch

_I got out to see Whitley and Brian. Right there- On front of Chloe's car._

Hey guys, I heard there's some confusion to if Alek is dating Amy; I wanna clear it up and just say that Amy just likes to flirt (lol) but there not together. This is a full Chalek story. Chaleky Goodness 

**Alek's POV**

I ran out of my car, thank Bastet, Chloe was okay. Wait… Why didn't she just run over them? Oh well, more fun for me. I approached Brian.

"I'm just here to do my job, don't make it any harder on yourself." Brian said, sneering.

"Oh I just made it a lot harder for you." I glared at Brian as speaking. I turned back to see Chloe still in her car. Delicate, little, precious Chloe. Supposed to be killing someone here, Alek. Earth to, Alek.

My eyes turned into slits as my claws came out. I attacked Brian, knocking him to the floor.

"It truly is my pleasure to kill you," I said as ripping my claws through Brian.

Then Chloe walked out of her car, came toward me, and saw Brian dead. She started tearing up, she always hated people dying. Next was Whitley.

**Chloe's POV**

Why was I crying? Brian betrayed me for the order, this is what he deserves. I thought as I started wiping my tears. I went up to Whitley and punched him in the face. Right after that, I heard someone yell. I turned around to see Alek on the floor with a knife through his ribs. Six more members of the order had arrived. I grabbed Alek and dragged him to my car.

"Alek, don't die on me." I repeated to him as driving faster towards Jasmine's apartment.

When we got there, we went through the elevator to her apartment, 1803. Jasmine answered.

"Alek! Chloe what happened?" Jasmine said as rushing him to the table.

"I don't know… One moment I was killing Whitley and the next I heard a distant yell," I said, tears swelling up in my eyes, again. I turned my hearing to his breathing, it stopped.

"Jasmine! He's not breathing!" I burst into sobs, Jasmine saw me and rubbed my back.

"Ssssssshh," Jasmine said I toned into his heart beat… It had stopped, I ran up to the table and kissed him, the most soft and warm kiss.

I watched his eyes flutter open, I stopped kissing him and got up. With a questioning look in my eyes.

"Alek… You were just dead. No heartbeat, you weren't breathing? Jasmine?" I looked over at Jasmine, with a questioning look, still in my eyes.

I watched Jasmine walk over to a book and grab it out, she flipped through a few hundred pages. She walked over to me showing:

'_True loves kiss,_

_Will bear death,_

_Will give the beloved,_

_Nine lives,_

_Leaving the true Unitor,_

_With one.' _

Tears were swelling in my eyes again… What? I'm not the Unitor anymore? After all I've been through. I stormed out, I hope the order got the memo.

**Alek's POV**

I looked over to see Chloe crying and screaming, running out, I ran after her. Wow, my ribs hurt.

"Chloe! Chloe, wait up!" I yelled after her.

"Why? Huh, you don't need me anymore! You're the Unitor now!" I saw Chloe turn around and look at me. What was she talking about? I grabbed her arm.

"Chloe listen to me, I don't know what you're talking about…" She cut me off,

"Alek listen to me! When I kissed you while you were dead you became the Unitor. Some of Jasmine's books said some stuff about 'True love's kiss, when someone's dying, will give them nine lives.'" She looked at me, I've never seen someone so sad.

"I'm so irresistible you kissed me when I was dead?" I said, smirking.

"Very funny, again, I thought you were dead and didn't want you to die." I saw her smile, that special smile, with a little twinkle in her eyes.


End file.
